The Perfect Time
by MovePeonyMove
Summary: Something's wrong with Kristoff, and it's up to Anna to find out. (Kristanna smutty one-shot)


**A/N: This is my first time seriously writing smut so forgive me if it's cringe-worthy! Girl gotta learn somehow, and what better way than to write Kristanna fics! **

_The Perfect Time_

There's something about Kristoff tonight that Anna can't explain. He seems distant, sitting on the foot of her bed, his eyebrows scrunched. Once or twice she sees him shuddering irritably, as though shaking off a bad feeling or a memory.

"You going to bed?" she asks, nuzzling into his neck from behind, and he tenses at her touch.

"I'm uh, I need to go check on Sven," he blubbers, getting off the bed in haste.

"But you've been with him all day!" Anna crosses her arms and pouts, "And I'm _sooo_ tired."

Kristoff averts her pleading gaze, "You lie down and I'll be back before you know it," he says. "Anna, I promise." And then he's out the bedroom door.

Anna groans, falling onto the bed with a dull thump. It's so unlike Kristoff to brush her off, so unlike of him to refuse an invitation to cuddle and sleep with her. She's tired from the day's events, seeing Elsa leave for a trip to establish trading with a neighboring kingdom and okay, taking _some_ liberties of being in charge of the castle. But despite this, Anna won't sleep. Not until she figures out why Kristoff is so suddenly allusive. Nothing gets past her, so she waits, staring at the flickering flame of the candle to keep from dozing off.

She doesn't wait long before the door creaks slightly open and Kristoff squeezes through and tiptoes into the room as soundlessly as a man of his build possibly can.

"Sooo," Anna says, sitting upright. "Sven alright?"

Kristoff, caught by surprise, nearly stumbles into the fireplace. "I…I thought you'd be sleeping by now," he stutters.

"Do you _want_ me to be sleeping?"

"No, uh well yes, uh you said you were tired so I assumed…" Kristoff says, looking into the fireplace and not her eyes.

Anna lets out a deep sigh, gets off the bed and walks towards him.

"Kristoff," she says, wrapping her arms around his torso, still very tense, "please tell me what's wrong."

His breathing is ragged and hollow and he manages a "Nothing's wrong," before trying to pull away. But Anna has had it with him tonight, so she storms back to the bed and turns away from the room and from Kristoff.

"Come back here when you're ready to tell me," she mumbles from under the covers. She's trying to sound assertive, but it's Anna, so it comes out pouty.

Kristoff lets out a frustrated sigh. "I don't really know how to put it," he says.

"Just tell me what it is," Anna says enthusiastically, sitting up again. One of her braids has come undone from all the lying down and getting up and lies gently across her shoulder. "We can figure it out together."

A soft pink tinge graces Kristoff's face as he looks up at her. He rubs his neck uncomfortably. "I don't know if you've ever thought of _it_, well doing it I guess, but-"

And suddenly Anna knows exactly what's wrong, and she grins because this whole time she thought it was something about _her_, and well this is about her, but not in the same way. In a good way. She runs up to embrace him. He's still as tense as ever, but she rises on her tiptoes and whispers, "I've thought about it, a _lot_."

The tension in Kristoff's shoulders eases considerably. His arms wrap around Anna almost automatically. He kisses the top of her head.

"We don't have to do anything," he says. "You're a princess and you have to be respectable and well, uh that's why I've been trying to avoid you tonight."

Anna laughs against his chest, "My respectability as a princess doesn't rest upon what I do with my lover," she says matter-of-factly.

" A lover huh?" Kristoff smiles, pulling her into a gentle kiss, which turns the exact opposite of gentle on Anna's behalf. Her teeth are grazing his lower lip, tongue exploring the depths of his mouth, and she's pressed against him so hard, he can feel the buttons of his shirt pushing painfully into his skin.

"Whoa," Kristoff says, pulling away for a moment, "someone's feisty tonight!" and Anna pouts at the distance between them because suddenly it feels strange and even _wrong_ to not be pressed against each other.

"You asked if I thought about it, and I have and you well, you know what I mean," she says running her hands down his chest, "and this is perfect timing with Elsa gone and it being you know, like the middle of the night." She feels Kristoff shudder under her touch, even through his clothes.

"Are you completely certain you-" Kristoff is saying, but Anna has already started unbuttoning his shirt. And even though this is certainly not the first time she's seen him topless, tonight is special because there's such heat at the bottom of her belly and such sudden urgency to remove every last article of clothing until both of them stand before each other, awkward and completely naked.

The fire illuminates their bodies, and Kristoff's chest is rising and falling quickly because he's so nervous and because Anna looks so beautiful, all soft curves and milky white skin. He aches to explore every crevice of her body, to kiss, to taste and to hold her against him. And Anna is gazing upon his muscular form and _oh my_, she's never seen a man's cock before and Kristoff's is so big she wonders how it would ever fit inside her. "Whoa," Anna says, her eyes fixated. Kristoff wants to look away in embarrassment but he can't take his eyes off of Anna as she unties her other braid and then puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a long, deep kiss. She pushes herself against him, her hands tangle in his hair, then drags her nails lightly across his back and Kristoff groans into her mouth and she feels that wetness she's felt so many times before as his cock pushes against her thigh.

His hands roam over every part of her body. They cup her face, pull her shoulders closer, they travel down the length of her spine and mold over her behind. Kristoff's fingers lightly trail down her hips, then come around to the front and travel up her belly to the small mounds of her breasts, where they rest, lightly pinching her rosy nipples.

Anna pulls away from Kristoff's mouth and he looks at her curiously until she kisses down his jawline, earlobe and neck and his breathing becomes so rugged that Anna can barely contain herself. Her right hand travels down his chest, lightly covered in blonde curls, down his abdomen and the trail of coarse hair. He winces when it wraps around the base of his cock. It pulses against her hand and Anna reckons that it's the most amazing feeling _ever_, though not as amazing as being in love with Kristoff. She kisses him on the mouth again and he lets his hands tangle in her luscious, albeit messy hair. Anna slides her hand up the length of Kristoff's cock and down again. His body trembles and he lets out a satisfied groan. Repeating the movement in a slow rhythm, Anna chuckles to herself as Kristoff's breathing quickens, his head thrown back and eyes closed. She kisses him behind his ear and down his neck, moving her hand faster and faster down his cock until he moans, "Anna, Anna _please_" and she's not sure whether she should stop because maybe she's hurting him, so she slows down and unwraps her fingers from his cock.

"Are you okay?" she asks, watching his breathing steady and when he laughs she licks of the remnants of his precum from her fingers, and the laughter is caught in his throat almost immediately.

Watching Anna suck on her fingers drives Kristoff over the edge of propriety. He tries to be gentle when he pushes her shoulders against the wall for support, and she gazes at him as if to ask, "What are you doing?" Kristoff wastes no time on those little details as he kisses her collarbone, down the center of her lovely breasts, her belly, and finally the spot that makes her gasp for air. Her hands twist in his hair as he spreads her legs wider and runs his tongue down the red, hot flesh underneath. Kristoff rests his hands on her trembling hips for support, and Anna lets out small, _beautiful_ moans as he rocks her clit back and forth with his tongue, then rubs it feverishly until she's wriggling and pulling on his hair. Then for good measure, he sucks on his middle finger and gently pushes it into her wetness. She winces audibly and Kristoff pulls it out, afraid he's hurt her because _god, she's so tight_, but she shakes her head and moans his name and he pushes it back in, and out, in and out. Her walls are contracting and she's moaning so much Kristoff can barely think. His tongue is back on her clit, and Anna is so overwhelmed that she's sure she'll burst into a million pieces of confetti any moment now. The pleasure radiates from her center and into her back and limbs and she's moaning "Kristoff, Kristoff…" and her body convulses with release. He holds her against him, envelops her as she goes limp and relaxes.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asks, running his hand through her hair. "I didn't go too far, did I?"

Anna shakes her head, "You didn't go far _enough_," she chuckles, "but we've got until morning to figure out the boundaries."

Kristoff kisses her on the head, picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bed. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more perfect," he says, lying her down carefully on the silk sheets.

"I'm not perfect until you're completely taken care of," Anna says, pulling him down over herself.

"I am," Kristoff muses in between kisses, "in more ways than one."


End file.
